Born of Sapphire
by TheColonelsLady
Summary: Estrid, a young runt of a Frost Giantess, has been Betrothed to one of the Princes of Asgard. Loki. Just another ploy created by the King of Jotenheim, Laufey. But behind such a sinister plan lies an unlikely romance between both Loki and Estrid. A Betrothal made to bring Asgard and its peoples days to an end, soon reveals secrets from Loki and Estrids past.
1. Chapter 1: Odin's Proposal

"Take the babies to the palaces temple and leave them there! No- wait, I'll take her myself. You take the other runt child and give him to her majesty, he will be safe in the care of his own Mother." Lady Gunhild nearly shouted to one of the handmaidens standing by, waiting to carry out her orders.

Lady Gunhild took her precious newborn in her arms and held the child close to her chest. The baby was naked, screaming for attention, and frightened from the haunting sound of war just outside the palaces icy walls. The baby was small, much smaller than the average Jotun infant. She was a deformity in the eyes of Lady Gunhild's race, the race of the Frost Giants. Gunhild didn't care, though she knew her husband Bǫlverkr would be very displeased with the sight of his new daughter she would deal with his outrage later. For now, she knew she had to protect Estrid from any Asguardians that decided to storm inside the palace walls and slaughter all in their path, even the babies.

"Don't bother Gunhild. You are wasting your time. Leave them here where we stand." Queen Yrsa spat. Causing Lady Gunhild to furrow her brow at the Queens tone, which was laced with malice and hate.

"My Queen… Yrsa. You can't be serious, you know full well if we are to leave them here they will perish. Either from King Odin and his men's brutish rage, or neglect!" She paused and narrowed her eyes hard in Queen Yrsa's direction "Its because he didn't turn out how you imagined, isn't it? They may not look like the average Jotun, but just because they are small doesn't mean we should condemn them to death. You knew there was a chance of this happening Yrsa." Gunhild retorted, holding little Estrid closer to her as if someone would snatch the infant from her arms at any moment.

"They say that every one hundred years that two children of Jotun blood will be born, like… Like that! Damn Dwarves, filthy runts. My son will not represent or be heir to the throne, Laufey would rather see his life extinguished at the thought of him ascending to the role of King. Can you imagine? Give him to me, servant." Yrsa ordered the young handmaid to hand her child back over to her. Before the young servant could do so, Gunhild stepped between them.

"We didn't know that this would happen for certain Yrsa. There hasn't been a Jotun child born looking the way as they do for almost three thousand years now. The cycle has begun again and we must accept that. Please my Queen." Gunhild was nearly ready to fall on her knees and beg for mercy, that she knew she would never received.

Though Yrsa and Gunhild had become close due to the brotherly relationship their husbands had with one another. Gunhild had no problem in admitting that Jotunheime's King and Queen were an extremely cruel pair. Even Gunhild's own husband whom she had been betrothed since birth, had a savage side to him that she greatly despised. Gunhild's love for her husband wasn't that of a real, true and passionate love. It was love (If you could even call it that) that she learned to develop over time. Only now, that when Gunhild looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her baby, that she finally felt what real love was like, and she was not about to lose it, no matter what.

"We've just given birth to them together, now let us raise our young together, in peace and with unconditional love. Please Yrsa… I can't let you take him. I won't let you." Gunhild swiftly turned on her heel and forcefully took the Queens baby from the servants now trembling arms.

Just before Yrsa was about to make a move for the runt, the palace's doors could be heard opening with a large booming noise that nearly shook the floor below their feet. Yrsa was now unsheathing her sword, which was carved from ice, and readied herself for battle. Before the Queen hurried towards the palace's entrance she turned to face her now terrified friend who held both children in her large arms.

"Do whatever you want with them. When this is over I will return and their fate will be decided by our King, do you understand, Gunhild?"

"Y-yes I understand my Queen... " She muttered. "For Jotunheim," Gunhild said, she tried her best not to sound frightened in front of Yrsa, or she would surely think her to be a coward or weak. Not waiting another moment, Gunhild rushed towards and up the stairs behind her.

"For Jotunheim!" was the last thing Gunhild heard Yrsa shout from below, along with the sound of steel clashing with ice.

Gunhilds legs burned with every step she took towards the very top floor of the palace, it seemed as though the stairs she was climbing were never-ending. She knew she could not stop, not even for a moment to catch her breath. She feared if she was not fast enough to reach the very top of the palace, that there would be Asgardian soldiers following closely behind. If she were to be caught and slain, she did not know for certain if any measure of mercy would be taken on the children's lives. The thought of her precious Estrid and Queen Yrsa's son being murdered in cold blood, nearly made her sick to her stomach and now caused her to run harder and faster up ice-covered stairs.

Finally reaching her desired destination, Gunhild sat down with her large legs crossed under her and each tot carefully and gently nestled into her massive, long arms. They were so fragile and so very tiny, that she feared if she were to hold them any tighter they would nearly suffocate under such pressure, a suffocating grip driven from the fear that her hiding spot would be discovered. Gunhild knew there was nowhere else to hide. This was her and the babies best chance at survival, until the battle would end and Odin and his men would return to Asgard where they belonged and would hopefully stay for another hundred years.

"Shhhhh, my loves. Shhhh now. You must stop your crying or they will be sure to find us." Gunhild pleaded to the two innocent and unaware newborns.

Gunhild could tell they were both hungry and frightened. She thought if she could perhaps nursed the two of them, that their loud screams which now filled and echoed throughout the cold atmospheric room around them, would end. Quickly Gunhild placed the Queens son into her lap while still holding Estrid in her left arm, She concentrated on freeing her breast from her leather-clad torso. Fumbling with large straps that were tightly bound around her chest and shoulders she stopped and quickly picked the boy back up in her arms again when she heard the sound of someone approaching. Gunhild desperately held the two a little tighter in her arms, hoping it would encourage them to stop their wailing, but this seemed to only amplify their discomfort and so they cried louder and louder, until their cries were almost ear piercing. Gunhild nearly shouted and screamed for them to stop. Holding her tongue, she prayed to the Gods that whoever was approaching the room was just a servant or perhaps her own husband coming to see if his wife and daughter were safe. Whoever it was, their footsteps had now subsided and there was a silence. Gunhild could see the shadow of their feet shifting side to side from a small crack underneath the stone door. She could tell by the look of the shadow that these feet had not belonged to those of a Frost Giant… They were to minuscule for a Jotun. It most certainly had to be an Asgardian Soldier.

Gunhild took a deep breath and nearly fainted when the door had been opened and King Odin himself had walked into the room. He held his golden spear-like scepter tightly in his grip and wearily stepped forward. Gunhild could tell he was exhausted from battle and his one eye had been wounded badly, dark and bloodied, she could tell even from where she was sitting in the dark corner of the room, that his eye had been plucked roughly from its socket. No doubt caused by a vicious flying dagger from one of her kind. Gunhild was almost shocked when Odin's eye had met her own, and instead of attacking, he simply slumped his shoulders and gave out a ragged breath. Standing nearly motionless in his spot, he stared at the frightened woman. Odin looked curiously at the two abnormal-looking Frost Giants which Gunhild now gently bounced up and down as her last effort to calm them. With a jolt, Gunhild just about jumped out of her Sapphire blue skin when she heard Odin speak, but had then breathed a sigh of relief when she heard such softness and almost concern come from the ruthless Kings voice.

"Are they yours my dear lady? You must not be frightened. I will not harm you, or them. The War is over, and your King. Laufey. Has surrendered, your worlds precious weapon now belongs to Asgard." Odin explained, he took a few steps forward knowing that he had Gunhilds trust. He knew she would cease to attack him while she had the two children in her care, and besides, she would never stand a chance to his scepter if she did decide to make a move against him.

"What are you doing here, King of Asgard? Why have you not returned to your world. You've gotten what you wanted." Gunhild replied curiously, hoping he would soon leave her be and she could return to the safety of her husband's side… That's if he had successfully survived the battle.

"I simply heard the cries of a baby and my curiosity took hold of me. I wanted to know where the noise was coming from and I have found the source… They are quite small for a Frost Giants offspring, are they not? Again. My lady. I assure you, I will not harm them, you have my word." Odin assured the large giantess, as he slowly approached where Gunhild had been sitting.

Gunhild cautiously allowed him near her, but never once loosened her grip on the infants whose cried now dissipated into content babbling. It was strange it seemed to Gunhild that as soon as Odin had made his presence only moments ago, the babies ceased to continue their crying and were now eerily calm. Gunhild was thankful for this, not only had the ear-piercing screams strike fear in her, but it had almost drove her into insanity!

"They are… different. Small they may be, but they are still of Jotun blood." Gunhild stated. Odin studied them closer now.

They were the size of an average Asgardian baby, but to the giantess who was holding them, they could have easily fit into the palms of her massive hands. The two resembled a Frost Giant, their skin was, of course, a brilliant blue and there were scar-like markings on their faces. Three curved lines outlined the cheekbones of their soft pudgy cheeks. Vertical lines ran down the front of their chin. On their tiny foreheads, the markings formed a U shape, resembling the shape of a horseshoe. It was peculiar, Odin took notice that the boy's eyes were the colour of rubies, whereas the girl's eyes had been as deep and blue as the Oceans on Midgard, there were a certain glimmer and mysterious beauty to them.

"The boy is not mine. Estrid," she paused to look down at the tot. "My daughter _is._ The boy is the son of King Laufey and Queen Yrsa. I admit I fear for the boys safety once I am to return him to the brutal hands of his parents. They will kill him, I know it. As for Estrid, I will protect her with my life from the wrath of my Husband, Bǫlverkr, he will be disappointed when he sees her, that I am certain of…"

"Bǫlverkr is dead I'm afraid."

"Dead, you say?" Gunhild said, she could hardly believe what she was hearing. And she didn't want to admit it, but a sense of peace and relief ran through her cold, blue body. With Bǫlverkr dead, she knew she had a chance at keeping her daughter, alive.

"Yes. When we had captured your King and ordered for his surrender, Bǫlverkr had attacked. My soldiers restrained him and under my orders was executed before Laufey and the other warriors of your kind." Odin replied, he did not fear the giantess becoming enraged with him over the murder of her husband. He knew there was a part of her that could have hardly cared less for the death of her husband, she made that clear when a small smile formed her thin blue lips with a silent solace.

"I have no doubt that the boy will be put to an end upon returning him to the… _care_ of his parents. So I offer you a deal. Allow me to take the boy and bring him back to Asgard. Perhaps in doing this, I can bring about peace between our two worlds, an alliance, a way to unite our kingdoms one day. The boy will at least have a chance to live." Odin proposed to Gunhild.

"Yes. This is a wise idea. Although I am not sure you will receive the alliance with our world that you seek. The two hardly care for the child whatsoever. and you have killed Bǫlverkr, my husband and King Laufey's right-hand man. Bǫlverkr was like a brother to Laufey, and his death will be avenged, somehow… someday." Gunhild warned Odin as she began to hand the boy over to Odin's outstretched arms.

He ignored what Gunhild said to him, his focus was now entirely on the baby he held in front of him. A look of pure astonishment and wonder, was plastered onto the faces of both the wise King Odin and Gunhild when they noticed the boys blue skin, turned to that of white, the same as Odins. The intricate markings on the babies face were gone and his once fiery red eyes were now a light blue/green. He looked. Human.

"But.. how? What Witchcraft is this? How can this be?" Gunhild exclaimed in disbelief. She had to blink a couple times and give her head a good shake to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Odin, deciding it was time to finally leave the godforsaken frozen world of Jotunheim, began to turn away from the giantess. He feared if he spent another moment in the temple with Bǫlverkrs wife and child, then he would surely be caught and met with unwanted confrontation.

"Wait! What shall you name him?" Gunhild called out. She quickly turned her attention back to her daughter who was now beginning to stir and cause a fuss while letting out a few short echoing cries. Odin did not turn around and proceeded to walk out of the Temple. Stopping for a brief moment in the dark, cold gloom of the doorway, Gunhild heard him say…

"Loki"


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Jotenheim

!Content Warning: This Chapter contains a lot of graphic violence!

*Jotunheim, 1000 years later. Battle of the Jotuns and the Fire Giants of Muspelheim*

Fire and Ice raged across the ice ridden battlefield of Jotunheim. It was the battle of the century and a rather magnificent one at that. In over two thousand years there had never been such a battle between the two worlds of Fire and Ice. Giants against Giants, the Jotuns bravely fought their way through the warriors of Muspelheim. In the middle of such a gruesome, blood ridden battle, little Estrid was nearly crushed amidst the large people of her kind and the hideous glowing creatures of Muspelheim.

This was most certainly not Estrids first battle, she was a mighty warrior now, prized by King Laufey himself. Her small size gave her quite the advantage when dealing with Giants from other worlds. She was nimble, she weaved and dove through large legs that she thought resembled tree trunks. Estrid would scale and climb the towering bodies of her enemies. Like a small insect which pesters and crawls along the massive flank of a Clydesdale, causing the horse to bite, gnaw and throw about their long whip-like tails, in an attempt to rid the annoying thing.

Estrid would stand on the shoulders of her target and with a swift swing of her sword of ice, she would let the cold blade come crashing down into the necks of the unfortunate soul, decapitating them, leaving the hot thick blood on her sword to freeze and dissipate into a cloud of red in the cold air.

Estrids sword was not her only weapon of choice, she also favoured using the power of ice, which she could conjure and use at her will, like magic through her blue fingertips. All Jotuns were able to use this wintry element to their advantage, but when Estrid used her abilities there was a noticeable difference. She was powerful, more powerful than the average Jotun, and Laufey took notice of this right away. Her ice was impenetrable, no one, not even the fire of the Muspelheim could melt away her icy rage. Estrid was not only powerful, but she possessed a power that was legendary amongst her kind. She could create ice storms, strong winds would form a deadly cyclone, filled with shards of ice. This Tornado would rip across the battlefield, sucking anyone in its path and cutting them to pieces, leaving them to resemble minced lamb. The power Estrid had running through her blue veins, was that of Jotun legend, a myth, but nonetheless it had not kept King Laufey from worrying that her powers may surpass his own one day.

The battle was now nearing an end, but not in the Jotuns' favor. Estrid knew what she needed to do, she would use her storms of wind and ice to end this battle once and for all and claim victory for their King Laufey. Estrid sheathed her sword and got down on her knees in order to concentrate and harness her energy properly. She could feel her body temperature shift, being a Jotun, she hadn't really felt the cold at all. It was only when she used her powers that she felt the true bitter sting of ice chill the blood that ran through her veins. Her eyes, once a sparkling blue, which mimicked the night sky, was now replaced by white so that her eyes looked like they were completely frosted over. Day suddenly turned into night, with dark heavy clouds that rolled in and covered any light from the sun above. The fire creatures of Muspelheim and even the Frost Giants had taken notice of this and turned their attention to what had been conspiring above them. Estrid could feel her power beginning to come to its peak now, everything went blank around her, so that she was unaware of what was transpiring within herself, she was in a trance-like state. A sharp whistling wind began to stir in the clouds, there was the very tail end of a cyclone beginning to form. The small tail which then began to grow immensely in size inched its way towards the ground. The Jotun warriors knew what was to come next, some retreated back to the safety of the palace, while others took cover behind massive rocks and braced themselves for the storm Estrid would momentarily unleash. This was the first time the giants of Muspelheim had ever seen such a terrifying and intriguing sight and they were convinced this has been a natural phenomenon to Jotunheim's planet.

A blood-curdling scream Estrid released from her throat boomed across the battlefield and it was then the Giants knew this was no common storm. Quickly looking to the small Frost Giant who now had her eyes fixed on the sky above and her arms outstretched. In a pathetic attempt of defending themselves, the fire giants began to throw large molten rocks of lava and fire towards the ice cyclone, hoping to eliminate its ruthless wrath, but to no avail. The Cyclone had finally touched down and began to viciously suck up those in its path, not even the fire from the warriors of Muspelheim would slow it down and it would not stop till all who were enemies of Jotunheim were vanquished. It was a horrifying sight indeed. Estrids cyclone took those without mercy in its grasp and with the shards of ice within its core, the soldiers of Muspelheim were being torn apart, leaving waves of blood scattered across the white snow below. The spraying blood made its way over to Estrid so that her beautiful metal armor of blue and silver turned a bright red, Estrid was left still unaware and in a deep trance, to even stop and take notice.

"We Surrender! We Surrender!" the Giants of Muspelheim began to shout.

They knew there was no winning this fight and if they did not surrender, all would perish to the angry cyclone. King Laufey had decided that enough was enough, he was a cruel King indeed, but he knew this was an unfair battle now and Laufey decided that the King of Muspelheim, Surt could deal with the shame of their defeat as fair punishment. King Laufey started quickly towards Estrid and made an attempt to break her from her trance, so that she could end her madness.

"Estrid that is enough!" Laufey paused to shake her. When he realized that she had not been breaking out from her trance, he shook her even harder.

"Estrid! ESTRID! I am ordering you to stand down. Stop this chaos!"

Estrid didn't break her concentration, not even once. Laufey decided to do something that would surely make her stop, he had only done this once before and it had seemed to do the trick. Taking out his dagger he quickly ran the sharp object across her plated arm with such brute force causing her armor to nearly crumble beneath his strength. The dagger menacingly ripped through her petite blue shoulder, making her once again blue eyes widen and a scream of pain escape her mouth. Everything stopped around them, the cyclone retreated back to the sky where it had come from and the remaining Giants were spared their lives. Estrid was left crumpled on the ground with her leather-gloved hand pressed against her gaping wound. She could feel herself becoming weak and light-headed, her energy had been completely drained and with the pain in her arm intensifying she collapsed on her side. Leaving Laufey to carry her back towards the palaces' healing room.

The battle was long over and Estrid was now recovering from her wound and trying to gain her strength back in the safety of the palaces healing room. Laying on a cold slab of rock she closed her eyes and decided to rest for a little while longer, but her plans of relaxation were spoiled when the sound of someone entering the room disturbed her. It was her Mother. Gunhild. With wide eyes, Estrid hastily propped herself up from her stone bed, the sight of her mother up and walking had caught her off guard and she was shocked. Estrid let out a cry of pain when she felt her arm burn in protest.

"Easy Estrid, easy. Lay back down now my child." Gunhild ordered her. She helped her daughter to lay down again, careful not to cause further injury to her arm.

Gunhild gave her daughter a warm reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright, and that her wound would soon be healed. She would be back to her training and the heat of battle in no time.

"Mother, what are you doing out of your chambers? You should be resting, you are not well!" Estrid nearly threw her arms up in the air in frustration, but then stopped herself. "This is the second time this week now someone has caught you wandering around the palace. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Estrid said. Her mother just laughed her off as she usually had before. Estrid just rolled her eyes, she knew her Mother would never listen to her.

"You must not worry yourself over me now." the large giantess said, taking a seat beside her daughter, she took one large hand and gently moved Estrids chocolate brown hair away from her bandaged shoulder. Estrid softened under her mother's loving touch and let the entire side of her face nestle into her massive palm. "You have other things to think about now, and I think you know what I mean when I say _other _things." Estrid knew exactly what her mother was getting at. Her betrothal to Prince Loki of Asgard…

"Mother do I really have to marry him? I have never even met the man! I know nothing about him, except that he is a Prince. How do you expect me to be okay with leaving my home planet to live alongside a stranger, an enemy to Jotunheim? What if I don't like him, what if he hates me? I really don't think I can do this. And besides, I am a mighty warrior, a massive asset to Jotunheim and King Laufey, I can't just leave and never return to battle to fight alongside our people." Estrid practically begged. Lady Gunhild was half expecting her daughter to throw herself on the ground and throw a tantrum, like the ones she had as a small child.

"This is something that is not negotiable Estrid. You know that by marrying Loki you will bring peace to both our realms and our worlds can work together in unity. Jotenheim has many enemies already, we need some sort of ally on our side. I know what it's like to be betrothed, I had an arranged marriage with your own Father." Gunhild paused to cast her eyes to the floor. "And I came to love him, very dearly." she lied through her teeth. Gunhild despised her husband, and from time to time rejoiced in the thought of his death which had taken place thousand years prior.

"Of course it is negotiable! Speak with Laufey, I'm sure you could change his mind, Mother. At least try. You can't tell me you are okay with this Betrothal, are you?"

"It is for the good of our people, so yes. I am _okay_ with the Betrothal, Estrid."

"What about for the good of your own Daughter!" Estrid shouted back, she could feel herself becoming enraged. How could her own mother sell her off to some Prince and not give it a second thought? Estrid went to open her mouth again in protest but stopped when she saw her mother begin to cough violently and double over in her seat. Estrid wanted to jump off her bed to her Mother's side, but she was too weak to move.

"Mother!"

"I'm fine, Estrid. Please don't worry yourself. Do not call for a Healer, it will pass." Gunhild stated breathlessly.

She collected herself and straightened back up to face her daughter. Estrid noticed her mother wipe away the blood from her mouth. Gunhild was sick, she had been for some time now, the mysterious illness took hold of her nearly a year ago now and had hardly subsided, it was so bad that the illness would leave Gunhild bedridden for some months at a time.

"Mother, please. You must head back to your chambers now, you need rest…"Estrid paused to see a look of sadness creeping over her Mother's expression "I'm sorry." she continued, "I understand what you are saying. Everything will just take some getting used to when I reach Asgard I suppose. You did say the marriage would take place a few weeks after my arrival, right?" Estrid asked calmly, feeling sorry for the way she had lashed out at her weary mother.

"Yes, to test out the waters between the two of you, if you will. And to get acquainted with one another. This had been Queen Frigga's request of course."

"Well remind me to thank Queen Frigga when I see her." Estrid gave a small laugh, trying to make the bleak atmosphere a little more light with some failed humor. Her mother did not laugh or even crack a smile at her daughter's response, the seriousness of her illness and the lies she was feeding her daughter sent her into a depressed state.

"Well. Get some rest now my child. I will have a healer to come and change your dressings in a few moments, don't fall asleep just yet." Gunhild forced a smile and kissed her daughter on the head before turning away and leaving Estrid to be by herself.

Estrid watched her mother silently leave the darkroom, a wave of sadness hit Estrid and she knew her mother's illness had not been the only thing troubling her.

Leaving the healing room, Gunhild tried desperately to hold back her tears that now stung her crimson red eyes. All of her strength and will not to cry had abandoned her when she saw her friend, the stern Queen Yrsa, round the corner to see Lady Gunhild now crumpled to the floor in a heaping mess of tears and despair. Queen Yrsa nearly regurgitated at the sight of weakness from her friend before her, what a pathetic sight the bitch had been to Queen Yrsa, indeed. Wondering what was troubling Gunhild now, Queen Yrsa with no empathy whatsoever, grabbed Gunhild by the chin and tilted her head upwards so their eyes could meet.

"What's wrong? Why are you out of bed, Gunhild? You went to visit your daughter in the healing room, didn't you?" a sense of panic rose in the Queen's chest now. "What did you say to her? Don't tell me you told her the secrets of our King's plan." Queen Yrsa brought her voice to a whisper, hoping no one would be listening in on their conversation. Gunhild shook her head and gave out a loud sniffle.

"No, of course, I didn't, that's why I am so upset. I can not keep lying to my own daughter anymore. This plan of Laufeys is sick and cruel, I can't believe I have kept my mouth shut for this long." Gunhild shouted in anger. Yrsa quickly let her large hand meet Gunhilds face, giving her a hard smack, making Gunhild lose her balance and fall to her side in agony.

"How dare you. You know what would happen if we told Estrid the truth, the truth about her and Prince Loki. Our chance to gain that pig King Odin's trust, take back the casket and lay waste to Asgard and its people will be a lost cause. We must return Jotunheim to its former glory and to do so _your _daughter is needed. She is the closest thing to royalty, and our only hope. Don't. Mess. This. Up!... Now." Yrsa took a breath and tried to calm herself down. Extending her hand down to Lady Gunhild, she assisted her to her feet to escort her back to her chambers. "Come, we shall continue this conversation for another day. We have much to discuss.."

"Yes." Was Gunhilds only response.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trickster God

Asgard: One day later.

"Brother, are you sure you wish to challenge me." Loki said with a sly smirk, something he usually wore, it was a classic trademark of Lokis.

The tall, dark Prince of Mischief now stood only a few feet away from his brother, who stood with his Hammer Mjolnir in his grip. The mighty Thor, heir to Asgards throne, knew his little brother was skilled in the art of Magic. 'Mere Parlour tricks' as Thor usually called it, when playfully teasing his brother. But the tall lanky, trickster would be no match (or so he believed) to his impressive and powerful Hammer, which could conjure lighting and thunder at his will.

"Oh please, Loki." Thor let out a boisterous laugh in response.

He playfully took his Hammers strap at the end of its shaft and swung it about a couple of times, causing the Hammer to make a low humming sound. Sif and the Warriors Three eagerly watched the two nearby on Asgards training grounds, in anticipation for their fight to begin. Of course, naturally, being a close friend to the burly future king of Asgard and knowing full well of the power he possessed. Hogun, Sif and Volsatgg placed their silver on Thor. It had only been the dashing Fandral who decided to place his odds on Loki for once. Fandral Mockingly jangled a leather bound pouch full of the Threes precious coins.

"You see this." Fandral scoffed. "You'll all be wishing you had bet on the underdog today. Say why don't we all go out and celebrate Loki's Victory over a couple drinks." Fandral leaned over towards Lady Sif, so that his face was only inches away from her own. Sif could feel the heat of his breath across her skin. She looked at him with disgust and discomfort. "I'm buying.." he whispered and gave an arrogant wink.

"Uggh" The raven haired warrior huffed. Giving Fandral's shoulder a sudden jab, Sif quickly snatched the pouch of silver from Fandral's greasy hands.

Lady Sif and the three, inched forward when Thor got into his usual fighting stance. One foot forward, his right arm raised and bravely wielding his Hammer. Meanwhile Loki stood motionless, his hands behind his back and his smirk still ever present. He was a cocky thing.

"I fear you underestimate me Brother." Loki paused momentarily "Now… shall we begin?" He said in almost a low menacing growl.

Without a second thought Thor leapt up into the air. The sky above them was now covered in heavy dark clouds, the glowing veins of lighting ripped across the sky and thunder cracked through the air like a whip. Bringing his Hammer down hard, he wondered why Loki didn't even make an attempt to get out of his way. He just stood there, tall and proud. Then Thor realised it wasn't Loki at all. Well… sort of. It was merely an illusion of his brother. Illusions and clones of Loki's self was most certainly one of Lokis' favourite tricks, and it had always somehow fooled Thor, even after all these years. Thor landed firmly on the lush green ground below him, his Hammer cutting through air. The Clone of Loki glowed a bright green and then dissipated.

"Loki! You cheated! We agreed to stay in the circle." Thor irritably stated. Pushing back his sandy stray locks that strung across his face. He looked like a wild agitated lion, looking for a way out of its cage. Pacing back and forth, searching for any sight of Loki. "Didn't we- Didn't we agree that whoever leaves the enchanted ring, is declared the loser?" Thor pointed to the large blue ring that encompassed him.

Thor turned to look at the Warriors three and Lady Sif, awaiting their response. They all simply looked at one another and just nodded.

The sound of a Raven could be heard giving out a loud caw from overhead. Thor turned his attention to the strange black winged beast. The thing was situated on the branch of a Willow tree that hung above him. Squinting his bright blue eyes, he noticed something odd, the birds eyes were that of emerald, and they were eerily humanistic like. It was Loki. Stretching his long wings and swooping down from the branch of the tree, Loki, still in bird form came down with an ear piercing shriek, right by Thor's ear. Loki's large talons playfully grabbed and pulled at the older princes shoulder length hair, ripping a few strands from Thor's head.

"Gaaah! Loki stop this. Why can there never be a fair fight with you?" Thor gave out a growl and threw his arms above his head, trying to swat his brother away. Before deciding to show Thor some mercy, Loki gave him a few quick pecks with his sharp black beak.

"Ow! Loki enough! Bloody bird, cut it out!" Thor shouted, he glanced up for a moment at his friends, he noticed them watching wide eyed and covering their mouths, trying not to laugh at Thor's despair. Loki turned back to his 'original' form and swiftly landed with feet planted safely back on the ground. A laugh erupted from Loki's throat when he noticed the pathetic and embarrassing state his dear brother was in. Thor's hair was wild with knots and a complete mess atop his head, a fire burned behind his feral eyes.

"Who says I cheated. I stayed true to our agreement. I. Did. Not. leave the circle… Observe." Loki looked in the direction of the old Willow tree and pointed to the low hanging branch, he had momentarily been situated on and had watched with amusement as his brother ferociously tore into his clone with Mjolnir. Thor turned his gaze to the branch and noticed that the tail end of it had reached only a mere few inches past the edge of the enchanted circle.

"You may be stronger than I, Brother. But you are most certainly not as clever." Loki confidently replied while taking a hand and polishing back his own slicked, jet black hair

"You're always just full of surprises, aren't you, Loki?" Thor muttered quietly under his breath, but still loud enough for Loki to hear. A large shark like grin formed Loki's lips, his teeth glistened like pearls in the light of the evenings setting sun.

"Always." Loki chuckled mischievously. He was unpredictable and chaotic, Thor could never predict what kind of trick his brother would pull. And Thor definitely did not see what was coming next.

Disappearing once more, Loki then quickly appeared behind Thor's broad leather clad back. With a low whisper Loki hissed, "It's what keeps things interesting." and with that, a long dagger appeared in Loki's pale, large hand.

Before Thor could even react, Loki had stuck his dagger deep into his brothers side, this of course was only a mere flesh wound. But nonetheless Thor gave out a cry of pain and arched his back. Grabbing his wound. He removed his tight grip from the sore spot and observed his blood soaked hand.

"I admit, I'm hurt. Did you actually intend to seriously maim me with that hunk of rock?" Loki curiously asked. Spinning Thor around, he removed his dagger from his brother's side and pushed him forwards, so that he stumbled through the circles blue aura and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He stared up at his brother with the shameful look of defeat in his eyes. With a wave of his hand, Loki made the glowing ring disappear. This fight was over.

"A sneaky little fellow that Loki is, isn't he? Hand it over Sif." Fandral politely demanded with his hand motioning her to give him his reward. She hesitantly took the heavy pouch out of her jacket pocket and slowly dangled it for Fandral to proudly take.

"Wait!" Volstagg cried, realising just how much he had bet on Thor. "This was not a fair fight by any means. I say we demand a rematch, there shall be no more tricks from Loki. He must stand and fight like a true warrior!"

"All was fair Volstagg! You saw what happened, Thor went out of bounds. Now I demand you give me what is rightfully mine, and I may just let you finish off my plate of mutton tonight!" Fandral argued loudly back.

While the two fought like children over who would claim the silver. Loki was helping Thor get back up on his feet. Thor, now brushing himself off, couldn't help but throw a smile in his brothers direction. As mischievous and absolutely mad Loki was, Thor could never stay angry at him for long. After all they were just having a bit of fun and Loki certainly knew how to have good fun, sometimes a little too much so.

Loki clapped a hand on his brothers bare shoulder and gave a thin lipped smile back, his emerald eyes full of warmth. The two brothers loved one another dearly, they always had since they were small children. Thor and Loki had a brotherly bond which was unshakeable. Loki simply would not have been Loki without Thor, just as much as Thor would not be Thor without Loki. But behind such a strong love was also a bitter jealousy felt by Loki. It was no secret that their father Odin had favoured Thor, the blonde haired, muscular Prince had always been destined to take the throne of Asgard. Loki never stood a chance and he knew it. Loki at times questioned himself as to why Odin had not cared for them equally, growing up alongside Thor, Loki had always lived in the shade of his greatness. It had only been their mother Frigga, that truly took the time to show Loki the same attention as his Father gave to Thor. Everyday during his youth, Frigga would teach Loki all she knew about Magic and how to use it, and overtime with practice Loki became a Master of Magic. He had even been almost as good as his Mother. Almost.

"You better see to those foolish friends of yours, they seem to be having a little squabble." Loki suggested to Thor. Thor observed the scene in front of he and Loki.

The large red headed Volstagg now had Fandral in a headlock, reaching with his other hand for the pouch of coin, which Fandral held onto for dear life. Hogun simply spectated with little emotion, his scowl never leaving his face. While Sif shouted at the two to stop their antics.

"You know they are your friends as well, Loki." Thor answered. Loki said nothing and with a pursed grin, he cast his eyes towards his black leather boots, away from his brothers gaze.

Loki thought to himself for a moment. For all that Thor was; A mighty Warrior, Strong, Brave, the Heir to the throne… The favourite son. His head was full of rocks, he had been almost completely oblivious to the fact that Loki had not been favoured by Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. They thought Loki to be nothing but trouble and an untrustworthy individual, they knew they could never truly warm up to and confide in, like the way they had with Thor.

"Will you join us for a ride before dinner, Loki?" Thor asked. Loki just shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid I can't tonight. Mother has insisted that I speak with her tonight about the." Loki paused, "the upcoming betrothal between the Frost Giantess, Estrid and I. Lucky me. You're fortunate that Father wishes for you to make romantic advances towards Sif, otherwise you would be the one stuck with a giant for a wife. It seems there is nothing I can do to prevent this wedding from happening, Mother and Father insist upon it." he sneered. Thor just dismissively waved a hand and with his large arm pulled his brother close to his side.

"Come now Loki. I'm sure being married to a Frost Giant has its perks. Just think of all the little blue babies you'll have together… That's if she doesn't nearly crush you while..." Thor made a face and a gave a slight thrusting motion to his hips. Loki knew exactly what he meant. "I can see them running around the palace in my mind now. Creating mischief just like their Father. Making him proud." Thor laughed. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away from his side.

"That doesn't help you know. I do not appreciate your half witted comments, Thor. Now if you will excuse me, Mother is waiting for me." Loki retorted.

He began to make long strides across the lush green field of Asgards training grounds, when all of a sudden something hit him. It was a strange feeling, something he had never felt before. Was he coming down with some sort of illness? He wondered.

"Gaaaaah!" Loki shouted, and fell to his knees.

There was a feeling of something cold… Like ice beginning to rush through his veins. He could feel the hairs on his entire body stand up on end and he felt almost paralysed, unable to move from the cold bitter sting of whatever was coursing through him. Thor and the others quickly rushed to Loki's side to see what was the matter with him. Loki now lying flat on his back, shook, his teeth chattering and his green eyes were wide with pure terror. He was well and truly frightened. Thor grabbed a hold of his brothers shoulders and shook him gently, trying to get a different response out of him, but Loki just continued to convulse. Then to the astonishment of Thor and his friends, they could see Loki's breath… But how? It was a warm summer's evening in Asgard, there was no reason to be able to see ones breath. Thor wondered if it had instead been a mysterious smoke emerging from Loki's lungs, like there was a fire burning up from within his body. Placing a hand over Loki's mouth, Thor could feel that in fact it was not what he imagined it to be. His breath was as cold as ice. The veins in Loki's head pulsed and glowed a Sapphire like blue, the sight was both amazing and terrifying.

"Loki! LOKI! Answer me, what is wrong with you?" Thor's voice cracked and shook, in fear for his brothers life. Just as it seemed all hope had been lost and Loki would succumb to whatever he was suffering from, everything stopped. Loki didn't understand what exactly had just happened to him. He could move again, he could feel the hot blood in his veins moving through his body once more, and the world around his became clear. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"What happened, Loki?" Volstagg curiously asked.

Loki couldn't help but notice the unfamiliar sound of concern in Volstaggs tone. He didn't know how to answer him, he didn't know what to say other then…

"I don't know"


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the Truth

"I don't know how my Mother and let alone the entire Kingdom expects me to marry this Loki, Prince of Asgard," Estrid said pulling back and arrow and sharply eyed a dummy made of straw, between the crosshairs of her bow. Carefully aiming her arrow, she released it, hitting the dummy with such accuracy and precision. Giving a small smile of satisfaction, she reached for another arrow.

"And after what happened with my Father." She paused to concentrate on her target "After King Odin had murdered my Father on the night of my birth, I can hardly imagine myself in the company of such a barbaric King." Estrid let her shoulders slump forward and with her head hung low, she whispered to herself.

"You know I always thought, if I were to marry one day, then I would marry for love…"

"I never thought you to be the Romantic type Estrid." Estrids large friend Helgin said from beside her. Estrid looked up at her slightly taken aback, she was certain she hadn't heard her whisper under her breath.

"You're louder than you think you know," Helgin stated, looking down towards Estrid and giving a small laugh. "I've heard tales of Prince Loki, from my cousin Fjord. He says he is quite the dashing rogue; Tall, dark, handsome..." Helgin raised her eyebrows. Estrid just rolled her eyes.

"Sounds to me like we would make a perfect couple… Not." Estrid scoffed while slinging her quivers over her shoulder and removing her gloves. She began to walk in the other direction, while Helgin followed closely behind with loud large steps, that caused the ground to slightly shake underneath Estrids tan hide boots.

Estrid smiled to herself and stopped dead in her tracks to turn her head back round to gaze up at Helgin, Helgin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say he was…Handsome?" Estrid gave a cheeky smile and a wink. Helgin gave out a booming laugh, so loud Estrid nearly covered her small ears in response to the loud thundering noise.

"And tall and dark, Estrid, you can't forget those things either. Will his good looks now ease the burden of marrying him?" Helgin questioned.

"Pfft! Don't be silly, I thought you knew me better than that. I've never come across as such a shallow person before, have I?" Estrid turned back around to continue to walk towards the palace stables. It was there that Estrid and Helgin would join their other friends, friends that both Helgin and Estrid had known and been close with since childhood.

"I only jest. You have come across as many things before Estrid, but never shallow! Want to know how my cousin found out all that information about your future beloved?" Helgin asked. Estrid nodded.

"Yes, of course, I was just going to enquire about that actually. Had your cousin Fjord ever spoken to Loki in the past?" Estrid questioned as the two trudged through the deep snow. For Helgin, the snow had only reached her ankles. But for Estrid the snow had almost reached her buttocks. Estrid did not feel the cold, but she most certainly began to feel herself being soaked to the bone with snow. Helgin could see Estrid's small legs struggling to cut their way through the large drifts of snow.

"Estrid, do you want me to?-" Helgin enquired. Without a second thought, Estrid had already turned around and walked towards her friend with her arms playfully outstretched above her. Standing up on her tippy toes, she and Helgin could hardly keep in their laughter. Estrid looked pathetic, like a small child begging to be picked up and cradled in the arms of their mother.

"Oh Gods Estrid, stop that. All you have to do is ask, not act like an Ass." Helgin cackled as she carefully picked up her friend. Estrid made herself comfortable on the broad shoulder of her dear friend and let her arm snake around Helgins neck so she could steady herself.

"But acting like and Ass is so much more hilarious then to simply ask. Besides its embarrassing. It's not easy being as small as I am in a world of Giants, Helgin." Estrid admitted. Helgin just smiled.

"You know-" Estrid started, "No, nevermind it's silly of me to say." She said, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively.

"No, tell me Estrid, tell me what you were going to say?" Helgin nearly begged.

"No I can assure you, its nothing"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me! Come on Estrid, you cant mention something to me and then not tell me, that's not fair. I'm sure whatever you were about to say isn't as silly as you think it is." Helgin assured Estrid. Estrid knew she could trust Helgin, her best friend, to never judge or mock her about how she truly felt about something important to her.

"Well. As much as I am displeased with the betrothal. I am at least glad it's too someone- to someone like me. I mean not _exactly _like me, not someone of Jotun blood. But to someone who is my size. Marrying a giant would be… Complicated, in _all_ aspects of the word. I mean no offense to you Helgin, with being a Giant and all, yourself." Estrid said apologetically, hoping her friend would not be hurt by what she had admitted. Helgin shook her head.

"No offense taken, Estrid. I understand what you mean, I don't know if I could ever settle with someone who wasn't a Giant like myself- I hope this betrothal between you and Prince Loki turns out to be nothing you've expected. I truly hope the two of you will be happy, Loki is lucky to have you has his future wife, even if he doesn't know it yet. You are strong, kind, courageous, caring, beautiful. All the things any man could ever ask for in a Woman." Helgin explained. Hearing her friends kind words made Estrid beam. Letting her head rest against Helgins, she gave her neck a gentle hug. Then a sad thought crept into Estids thoughts, making her frown and her eyes sting with tears she tried desperately to hold back, in fear of upsetting Helgin.

"I'm going to miss you Helgin. And of course the others as well. You are like my sister, and the thought of leaving this world to live in another and not be in the company of my dearest friends breaks my heart. I don't know what I shall do without you. Everyone else will be strangers, who shall I confide in or talk to? No other friend will measure up to you, my Sister." Estrid tightly shut her eyes and let a couple tears roll down her face.

Helgin took in a sharp, cold breath and could feel her own emotions getting the best of her. Helgin hadn't really stop to think about leaving behind her friend after Estrids and Loki's Wedding Ceremony, where she would stand proudly beside her as her 'Lady in Waiting'.

"Oh Estrid." she sniffed, "It's not as if we will never see one another again, you know that. We knew this day would come. As hard as it will be for you to leave your friends and family, you must always remember that this marriage is for the good of our Kingdom and Asgards. Our worlds' will be united and peaceful, just as they once were thousands of years ago. Think positive about the situation." Helgin said, trying her best to comfort Estrid. Estrid decided to say nothing and wipe her tear stained face, dry. _Always for the good of the people,_ Estrid thought to herself in frustration… _It will always be for the good of the people_.

"Oh yes!" Helgin started, while discreetly wiping away her own tears. Estrids attention was brought back to her friend. "As I was saying about my cousin Fjord, earlier. It was during his time in Svartalfheim when he had been doing business with the two Dwarves named Sindri and Brokkr, he spoke with the one brother Brokkr- Brother of the other dwarf Sindri of course. He said that a Loki from Asgard had paid them a visit and demanded that three creations must be made by them for Asgards Royalty. Brokkr mentioned how condescending and arrogant the young Prince was. Apparently the Ivaldi Brothers were put up to the same task by Loki, aswell. It was Brothers versus Brothers to see who could outdo the other. Loki apparently told Brokkr and Sindri that their creations could never match those of the Ivaldi Brothers. My cousin said Brokkr and Sindri, were of course beyond offended." Helgin explained. Helgin placed Estrid back down on the ground, where there had been less snow and Estrid could walk with ease

"And where exactly is the part where they mentioned how tall and handsome Loki is?" Estrid jested. "Arrogant _and _condescending? "She snorted, " I'm sorry but he sounds positively awful, Helgin." Estrid scowled and forged ahead with large frustrated steps that crushed the snow below her feet, making the snow give a loud crunching sound.

"Why had I never heard anything like this about Loki before?" Estrid asked, both upset and puzzled at the same time.

"Well, not much is really known about him Estrid. The only reason I knew about that, was because my cousin happened to come across those dwarves in Svartalfheim. And my cousin was the one to mention Loki's looks by the way, _not_ Brokkr or Sindri. It was while my cousin was just outside of the Brothers cave when Loki had strolled his way out of the cave's entrance and walked right passed him. No one beside my cousin, has ever seen one of the Princess of Asgard before, due to the conflict between our worlds… But that will change soon." Helgin stated to her friend, they were nearing the stables where the rest of their friends had been waiting for them.

Estrid gave a small smile when she noticed Birger, a large male Frost Giant whom Helgin had a certain liking for, for nearly fifty years now. Estrid had always pushed Helgin to tell Birger how she had really felt about him, but Helgin would never admit her feelings to Birger. She was much too shy for that, and the fear of rejection kept her blue lips sealed tightly together, whenever she was around him. Helgins apprehension and fear, nearly made Estrid tell Birger how Helgin felt about him, herself. But she knew Helgin would probably refuse to speak to her ever again if she divulges such precious information. Estrid turned her attention back to her friend.

"Look who it is, Helgin." Estrid laughed while raising her eyebrows up and down. Helgin looked towards the stable and knew exactly what Estrid was hinting at. Her large features then revealed a look of panic. Bending over at the waist so she could get to Estrids level she whispered harshly in her ear.

"I swear to the Gods in Valhalla Estrid, if you utter one word to him about my affections, I will not hesitate to make the rest of your day here on this earth a living hell!"

Estrid just laughed at her friend's empty threats and tossed her head back giving out a loud witch-like cackle into the cold Jotunheim air.

"Uh huh, i'm sure you would Helgin, I wouldn't put it past you. I'm not going to say a peep to him. _But I propose a little deal, my dear friend._" Estrid said in a way that Helgin knew she was plotting something mischievous, something Helgin had a feeling she wouldn't like in the slightest.

"Because I must do something I'm not too particularly fond about, so do you! I say that while I'm gone you must profess your fifty-year long love to Birger. When you arrive in Asgard for the day of the wedding, I want to hear what Birger says when you finally divulge to him your secret. You only have until the night before the wedding to do it. You had better start planning what you are going to say to him now, the wedding will be here before you know it !" Estrid explained while giving a sly smirk. She hopped Helgin would cave and agree to her deal.

"This so-called proposal of yours is mad… But I suppose you are right, it has been half a century. I'm not making any promises to you thought! So don't get your hopes up. I will consider it thought…" Helgin sighed. Estrid took her response as being somewhat promising and nodded her head.

"Looks like we have a deal!... Sort of." Estrid smiled.

Before Estrid and Helgin could even utter a 'hello' to their friends. The two were both stopped in their tracks and turned around when they heard one of Laufey's guards approach them, a stern look was plastered across his face. This was usually how Laufey's guards were, they were cold and unfriendly types. Just how Laufey had preferred them. Their emotions and mannerisms reflected the dull world of Jottenheim, around them.

"Miss Estrid." The guard looked down towards her, " I have received orders from King Laufey, that he wishes to see you at once. If you would follow me, I will take you to his Majesty." The guard firmly stated.

As much as Estrid was looking forward to venturing out for a bit of fun with her friends, she knew she couldn't say no to order from her King. Estrid looked up towards Helgin.

"Go on without me Helgin, I'll catch up with you all later." Estrid pouted, her voice, full of disappointment.

Helgin just nodded and walked away in the other direction. The guard said nothing more and instead began to make his way back towards the palace, Estrid followed closely behind. She dreaded the walk back to the palace, she knew she wouldn't have Helgin to carry her across the large mountains of snow, and Estrid wasn't about to ask the Guard to assist her. She would rather manage on her own.

Finally arriving at the palace, Estrid and Laufey's guard trudged their way up palaces stone steps. Reaching the two large doors, made purely out of ice. The Guard opened one of the doors and had stepped aside, holding open the door, Estrid walked past and through the Palaces entrance. She was immediately greeted with the sight of King Laufey sitting proudly upon his throne, with massive legs miles apart from one another. Estrid nearly rolled her eyes at the sight of his brown hide loincloth which just covered his manhood by an inch… This always made Estrid extremely uncomfortable.

"Miss Estrid. Your Majesty." The Guard announced. And with a wave of his hand, the guard was dismissed and without a second, left the palace so that the two could speak in private. Estrid slowly dropped to one knee, folded her arm placing her right fist against her chest, and bowed her head low.

"My King, you wish to speak with me?" Estrid confidently asked.

She had never been nervous in the presence of her King, the same as everyone else had been, she hadn't been intimidated by him or his massive size. She had no reason to fear him, she was an obedient and faithful warrior. Estrid had sworn her life and service for the protection of her King and realm, and Laufey was well aware of this. The King had treated Estrid almost as a pet, and she was his favorite. Her strength and abilities during battle had proved her worth and value to him. Laufey thought of her as his little Mistress of war, or a weapon which could be used to destroy even their greatest and formidable enemies, like no other Frost Giant had done before.

"Stand before me child. Look at me." Laufey ordered her. His voice deep and low had rumbled and echoed off the palaces walls around them. Estrid nodded and stood up straight at once. She let her blue eyes meet his blood-red gaze, and waited for him to speak.

"Estrid. I have spoken to both your Mother about your Betrothal to Prince Loki of Asgard. And I feel now that I must bring something to your attention. There has been a change of plans-"

"What do you mean change of plans? Do you mean to tell me that I won't have to Marry Prince Loki, my King?" Estrid rudely interrupted.

She nearly put a hand to her mouth to silence herself in response to what she had just blurted out in front of her superior. But she couldn't contain herself, she could feel the warmth and sting of happiness run through her at the thought of her and Loki's wedding being called off. She wouldn't have to worry anymore, she wouldn't have to be unhappy, she could stay with her friends, her mother, and continue to fight alongside her fellow soldiers in battle. Estrid bit the inside of her cheek in fearful anticipation. With Laufeys eyes sharply narrowed towards her, the look he gave was enough to let her know to never interrupt him again. Shifting in his seat, he relaxed and Estrid breathed a small sigh of relief.

"No" He warned her with a tone of displeasure. She could feel her fleeting moment of happiness leave her as fast as it came.

"As I was saying… I must tell you the truth about this Betrothal Estrid. As you know, a thousand years ago King Odin and his Asgardian Soldiers came down to our earth in hopes to steal our precious Casket, a weapon of destruction. One that could turn our enemies to ice, leaving them like statues, doomed for eternity and with no way out of their cocoons of ice. Years prior to Asgards attack, we were one of Asgards greatest allies. Together our troops would travel to Midgard. We hoped we could perhaps take over the planet of Midgard and rule its people as their Gods. Odin believed we could benefit from such a strange and rather less evolved planet. " He paused, "Or at least its people were. The lifeforms on Midgard were no smarter than the Frost Beast of our planet, ignorant to the possibility of our worldly existence. The nine realms, Gods and Goddesses. We were merely just legends to the people of earth, until we attempted to take over. Of course, this plan failed. Something changed in King Odin, he became soft, weak, a bloody fool. He decided that he could no longer devote his life to war and instead focused on ruling his own world, in peace. As revenge, I decided that we would lay waste to Midgard and its people. With my own troops I would return to earth with the casket and destroy all that got in my way. Odin had gotten word of my plan and decided to put an end to it by betraying me… _and your Father_." Laufey stopped turning his gaze with a mournful look, away from the now extremely confused Estrid. How did any of this have to do with the Betrothal of her and Loki? She wondered in silence.

You are well aware of just how close we were to one another. He was like a brother to me. And the night Odin arrived on our planet in an attempt to stop the destruction of Earth. He took what we so desperately needed in order to complete our mission. The Casket. King Odin and his soldiers had murdered thousands of our kind, including your Father, who had fought bravely by my side until his last breath. I thought that perhaps I could receive King Odin and Asgard's trust once again… By using you Estrid. And once our worlds were united in the marriage between _Odin's son_." Laufey stressed, "And you, daughter of my most prized right-hand man. Then we would have a chance at finally getting an act of well-needed revenge against King Odin and retrieve our stolen weapon. But we _need_ their trust, Estrid. " Laufey had finally admitted. Estrid stood there in her spot with complete and utter disbelief. She couldn't believe what had just come out of her King's mouth. The realization that she was just a pawn for King Laufey's own personal gain, had nearly made her sick to her stomach. Is that all she meant to him? To her people? Estrid was furious, Keeping her mouth shut would have been a wise decision, but she couldn't hold back her hurt and anger towards King Laufey.

"So that's it. The real reason why you organized this betrothal was for your own personal gain." She sneered, dangerously. "You were going to savagely destroy Earth and its people all those years ago, like their existence meant nothing. Those were innocent people! As a Warrior, I am compelled to destroy those who threaten our realm. As vicious and cruel as I am on the battlefield, I would never seek out to harm innocent lives. I thought this betrothal was to unite peace between our two worlds, now I know that was a massive fucking lie" Estrid spat. King Laufey held himself back from becoming infuriated at her tongue, which was sharp and fearless as a dagger. As a last attempt to manipulate Estrid and put an end to her rage, he lifted himself up from his throne and took a few steps towards her. Kneeling down on one knee so he was now at eye level with Estrid, he took his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. Estrid shuddered in disgust under his touch. The man she had trusted and looked up to her entire life was nothing but a Monster and a liar.

"You lied to me. You told me Odin betrayed you, but never how you wished to destroy Midgard and its people. Does anyone else know about this?" Estrid said more calmly, but the malice in her voice was still present.

"Hardly. The men who knew the true nature of our plans perished during the battle, the night of Odin's arrival."

"So you have always been a liar. Would our people and soldiers have followed into battle on earth willingly, if they knew of your dirty little secrets. Did my Father know about this plan?" Estrid dreaded asking, fearing she already knew the truth. The truth that her Father was no better than King Laufey. Estrid could feel Laufey begin to roughly grip her hair between his fingers. She feared with one good pull from Laufey that her knee-length hair would surely rip from her scalp.

"Yes. Your Father knew...Estrid, you know you have always been like a daughter to me, and I have always loved you as much. When your father died, I decided that you and your Mother would continue to live in this palace and be treated like royalty. When you were born, looking way that you do. Small, and a mark of imperfection on our kind. I could have abandoned you, Like many of your kind had been before in past millennials, by my ancestors. But I knew there was something special about you. I knew that you could be my greatest asset in returning Jotunheim to its former glory. Do this for our people. For me… For your Mother. On the day of your wedding, once we have gained Asgards trust. My men and I will retrieve the Casket and murder King Odin, but we can't do this without you. You will be Jotunheim's Saviour.

"Why couldn't you have chosen anyone else for this mission of yours? Why me?" Estrid asked she could feel her tears resting in a pool in the rim of her glossy eyes.

"Because you are the closest thing to royalty. A Prince of Asgard would never marry a commoner." Laufey replied, letting his grip on her tresses begin to fade. Convinced that she would agree to his plan. But Estrid had other ideas. She shook her head, letting her tears escape her eyes. The delicate drops of her tears turned to ice as they met the frozen palace floor.

"No. No I won't do this. If you get that Casket back, who is to say you won't destroy Asgard? I would have rathered you abandon me as a baby then keep me around for such evil, you bastard. " Estrid shouted, before being knocked into an unconscious state.

The last thing she saw was Laufey raising his arm and letting the back of his hand come down into the side of her head. Knocking her off her feet, Estrid flew across the room and crashed hard into a nearby wall. The impact of Estrid hitting the wall of ice had caused large icicles from the ceiling above to come loose and fall around her body, one had nearly impaled the helpless girl. Laufey, realizing the damage and brute force he had just inflicted on the runt, quickly retrieved her body to check if she had even been alive. Laufey cursed himself for letting his anger get the better of him, his plan could have ended before it even began. Seeing that Estrid was still breathing, he picked her up in his arms and once again was left taking her to the healing room.

"What happened?" Said Queen Yrsa now rushing into the room to hear what all the commotion and shouting was about. She stiffened when she noticed her husband carrying Estrid, who was limp and looked to be almost lifeless in his arms.

"She said she won't do it, she will not marry Prince Loki." Laufey snarled as he roughly pushed past his wife, causing her to stumble backward. She caught herself on the side of the large doorway from which she had entered through moments earlier.

"What do you mean she won't marry Loki?" Queen Yrsa gasped breathlessly as she jogged behind her husband, trying to catch up with his quick and massive strides. "I don't understand, what did you say to her that changed her mind, Laufey? Everything was going to plan, she leaves for Asgard tomorrow!" Yrsa shouted and threw her arms up over her head in dismay.

"I told her the truth."

"Told her the truth? But why? Why now?"

"Gunhild came to me and expressed how displeased Estrid was at the thought of marrying Prince Loki. Estrid being as stubborn and difficult as she is made me think and begin to worry that she will show disinterest and dislike towards Prince Loki. She needs to gain their trust, she needs to show that she is worthy enough to be accepted in Asgards Royal family. I thought that by telling Estrid the truth, that she would agree to play her part in our plan, and set out to seduce the Prince, making him believe that she loves him. Thus gaining Lokis and the others trust. If Odin has the slightest suspicion that Estrid is only their for our nefarious plan, then we will forever lose the Casket." Laufey explained to his wife as quickly and plainly as he possibly could.

Yrsa furious, stopped in her tracks to shake her head and let her hands slap the side of her thighs.

"Are you mad? How could you do this to us?" Yrsa cried out, before turning in the other direction to walk far away from her husband.

Laufey ignored his wife's ignorant comments, she muttered to herself while walking away from him. He silently walked the rest of the way in the direction of the healing room with Estrid still unconscious in his arms. Laufey could not help but feel a pang of fear. Thinking back, he thought perhaps he had said too much to Estrid. And in doing so might have now just destroyed his only chance at revenge.


	5. Chapter 5: Loki's True Parentage

Frigga sat in the company of her Handmaidens, they were seated in one of Frigga's private sitting rooms where she usually discussed private matters with her group of Handmaidens which made up the Asynjur. Frigga sat in a golden ornate chaise lounge. The others took their own seats in other chairs situated around the room, or on the sparkling marble floor below. Sitting atop plush pillows of green and red, which were made from Asgards finest silk. The room was gorgeous of course, as were all the others within the palace walls.

The ladies sat comfortably, drinking their exquisite herbal teas, that had been picked straight from Asgards grand gardens. There was a massive window just behind the Asynjur. The heat of the morning sun had poured through the stained glass window and enveloped the girls in a comforting warmth, slightly easing their nerves. Today was the big day for Asgard and their Prince Loki. The Asynjur along with Frigga would assure that everything was perfect around the palace for the arrival of King Laufey and Loki's betrothed, Estrid.

"My Queen. I hope all goes accordingly today- Oh, how excited I am for the arrival of Estrid, the young Frost Giantess. I believe that this marriage will benefit Loki greatly, whether he agrees with it or not. Perhaps his mischievous and trouble-making ways will subside when he realizes that he now must play the role of a respected and loving Husband to his betrothed." Lofn beamed and wiggled in her seat excitedly, before taking another sip of her tea.

Frigga smiled. She, for many years now, had always dreamed of her precious son Loki, finding love, marrying and having children of his own. It was everything a loving Mother wanted for her children.

It had been Lofn, Goddess of forbidden loves and arranged marriages who had assisted Frigga and Odin in the decision of marriage between Estrid and Prince Loki. She would also be the one to officiate the two once the day came.

"Of course, I could hardly find rest last night, due to the thought of today's events." Frigga paused and looked down at her tea, she grabbed the delicate spoon from her cup and began to stir the sweet liquid. Keeping her eyes fixed on her drink, she spoke

"Loki has always been mischievous and quite the trouble maker. And I refuse to believe any woman would be able to change that about him. Frankly, I hope they never will...Loki's tricks and vexatious behavior is what makes him special, it's what makes him the son I so dearly love." Frigga admitted while the rest of the Asynjur looked at her as if she had gone mad.

The Asynjur was a usual target for Loki's foul tricks. It had only been a month ago when Loki had shape-shifted into a snake in order to frighten Idun, the Goddess of Spring and Eternal Youth. After she had denied him one of her precious Golden Apples. One bite of Idun's apples and you would be able to maintain your eternal youth for another thousand years.

Idun was terrified of snakes, which made her the perfect target for Loki's tricks. So as revenge for denying him what he desired. Loki slithered his way into her chambers. Quietly and with pristine stealth, Loki decided to crawl up the side of Idun's golden bathtub where she sat motionlessly and with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water that engulfed her slender body. Going headfirst into the steaming water, Loki swam up to Idun and let his long tongue tickled the side of her neck, instantly getting her attention. She opened her eyes and nearly fainted at the sight of the large menacing serpent with emerald eyes staring back up at her. With a loud shriek, she instinctively grabbed the thing and flung it hard across the wet tiled floor of her bathroom.

Turning back into his natural form, Loki had quickly scrambled to his feet in a deranged fit of laughter and ran out of Idun's chambers, nearly avoiding a large vase that was whipped directly at his head by the furious golden-haired Goddess. Every member of the Ansynjur had been no stranger to Loki's cruel schemes, and they feared they would never see the end of them.

Now interrupting the peaceful silence of the sitting room, another member of the Asynjur, Eir, had finally made her presence. Closing the door behind her, she greeted her sisters and fair Queen with a small bow at the waist.

"My Queen, I have finished examining Prince Loki." The Goddess of healing stated. Frigga's ear perked up in curiosity, standing up from her lounge she walked towards Eir, giving her, her full undivided attention.

"What have you discovered? Do you know what exactly happened to him last evening? Please tell me that whatever it is, you can get rid of it and stop it from further harming my son." Frigga questioned, her eyes shifting from side to side in anticipation and wonder. Eir looked past the Queens's shoulder and noticed the rest of the Asier watching and waiting curiously for her response, they too wanted to know what sort of dangerous illness had struck Loki so suddenly and mysteriously.

"May we speak in private, my Queen," Eir asked, she then leaned forward and brought her voice into a low whisper. "I have discovered something extremely out of the ordinary. It is unlike anything I have seen before." the serious look Eir had given Frigga, made her stomach twist and scream with uncomfortable anxiety.

Nodding her head, she turned to the Aesir and politely instructed them to leave, until she and Eir had finished speaking in private. None of the Goddesses questioned Frigga or their sister Eir, and obediently filed past them, each with a worried look on their faces. Eir took Frigga's arm and guided her back towards her chaise so that the two of them could sit comfortably.

"It is strange what I had discovered my Queen, very strange indeed. While examining his body I noticed something coursing through his veins, something I have never seen before… Never on another Asgardian at least. Of all the times I have had to heal Loki before in the past, I had never once noticed this about him. It seems whatever sort of reaction he had last night triggered something within him. His blood, it's different." Eir explained.

"Different? What do you mean Different, Eir? I don't understand what you are trying to say." Frigga responded, shaking her head in confusion. What could have Eir had possibly discovered that was so foreign to her?

"The blood he possesses, it's not of an Asgardian, not in the slightest. Its consistency, colour, its pattern, everything, is something entirely of a different race. Thor had informed me that when Loki had collapsed he-" Eir was cut off when Frigga quickly placed a finger to her lips, signaling for Eir to stop talking.

Eir noticed a shift in her Queens behavior, something was troubling her greatly. She noticed Frigga refused to make eye contact with her and instead stared down at her now trembling, hands in her lap. Frigga let out a ragged breath and nearly choked on her tears. Eir, full of concern, placed a hand on Frigga's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It took a few painfully silent minutes for Frigga to finally say something.

"I know what exactly is happening with Loki… You are right Eir, Loki is not of Asgardian blood." Frigga admitted with hesitation, her eyes still refusing to meet Eirs.

Eir didn't understand what Frigga was trying to tell her, what did she mean Loki was not of Asgardian blood? Did that mean… No, it can't be, it's not possible, Eir thought to herself in disbelief. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Frigga was going to say next, and she prepared herself for the shocking news.

"Loki is a Jotun. When our world had been at war with Jotenheim, a thousand years ago, Odin took Laufey's only son. He hoped by doing so that he could unite our worlds, but it never had. Laufey does not care for Loki in the slightest, due to his size. Loki was a disgrace to the Jotun King and Queen, he would have been slaughtered by his own parents if Odin had not taken him... Loki was not the only Jotun baby Odin had found that night. When Odin first saw Loki, he was accompanied by a Jotun woman and her child, another baby. Just like him. That baby was Estrid. Odin and I had sworn to never tell Loki of his true parentage, we want to protect him from the truth. But I fear now the truth may find him sooner than we would have liked." Frigga explained. Telling Eir one of her deepest secrets made her feel a sense of shame and guilt. She knew Loki would be crushed if he were to ever find out that he had lied to all these years, she felt like a horrible mother who had failed her son.

Eir stared at the Queen with wide eyes, she could hardly process the information she had just divulged to her. Loki, after all this time, was really the son of one of Asgard's greatest enemies, King Laufey.

"Why was Estrid spared her life? Why was she not destroyed long ago by King Laufey?" Eir asked, trying to piece every bit of information together with one at a time so that everything could start to make sense to her.

"Estrid possesses a power, unlike any Jotun. I had a vision of her only days ago. I saw hundreds being slaughtered on the battlefield of Jotunheim by a large Tornado of Wind and ice that Estrid could control at will. Perhaps Laufey somehow saw this potential long ago and decided to spare her. But there was something else I noticed about her powers, something went wrong while in the midst of that battle. Estrid lost control of herself as something had taken over her body-." Frigga was cut off abruptly by Eir.

"Just like what happened to Loki."

"Yes. You're right, just like Loki. I knew long ago that the two were destined for one another. That is why I agreed almost right away to the betrothal. Perhaps it had something to do with the betrothal… Maybe as they become closer, so does the truth. That's why Estrid lost control and Loki had that reaction, their powers and bodies can sense one another. I knew it!" Frigga exclaimed, she knew her visions meant something, they always had. Relieved to figure out what had been exactly going on with her beloved son, she was quickly faced with another problem. A problem she would have to resort to her powerful Magic, to fix in the time being.

"I fear Loki's true identity will be revealed in the presence of Estrid. I must act fast, I can use one of my spells to keep any future reactions he may have at bay. He can not find out the truth, not yet. Not until their marriage. Their bond is powerful, I can feel it. I am worried that if Estrid were to simply touch Loki that it would trigger his Jotun form." Frigga was up and walking around now, pacing back and forth in front of the still overwhelmed, Eir.

"My Queen" Eir quickly got up from the lounge to face Frigga. "Who else knows about this? I mean, who else knows about Loki's true parentage?"

"No one, besides me and Our King. Which is why you must promise me," Frigga gripped Eirs broad shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "You must promise to not say a word about this to anyone, even Odin. If he finds out that I told you the truth, then he will be very angry. Even Estrid must not know the truth, all she knows about Loki is that he is one of the Princes of Asgard. Everything must remain as it has been, no one must know the truth." Frigga nearly fell to her knees and pleaded to Eir.

"I promise. I would never betray you, my Queen, I am one of your most faithful and trustworthy Handmaidens... But I have one more question? Why hadn't King Laufey made a peace treaty with King Odin long ago, by coming forth and claiming Loki as his son? Wouldn't that have been easier than this arranged marriage. And why does he want to make peace with Asgard now? Why after all this time?" Eir questioned, hoping her Queen knew the answers she sought.

"King Laufey as I said before, wants nothing to do with Loki, he will never admit to him being his son. And his revenge towards Odin still burned brightly, years ago. Until now. Jotunheim is in desperate need of an ally. Their world is facing many wars, and with Asgard on its side, our soldiers can assist Laufey in putting an end to such chaos."Frigga answered Eir nodded her head in response. Taking a hand, Frigga placed it on Eirs soft face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you Eir. Thank you for your understanding and undying loyalty to me and this family. Now. You may return to your duties or stay and help myself and the rest of the Aesir prepare for the arrival of King Laufey and Esrid, the choice is yours."

"I shall stay and help the Aesir, my Queen," Eir replied.

"Perfect. Please retrieve the girls for me and begin your tasks for the day. I will meet with you all shortly. I need time to prepare one of my spells for Loki, and I fear it may be more complicated than I expect. Thank you again Eir, now go." Frigga respectfully ordered, and without a second thought, Eir gave a small bow and left the room to find the Asynjur.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Asgard

Estrid, holding her clammy hands in front of her could feel her legs tremble under her velvet blue dress. Today was the day that she would meet her betrothed. She felt no excitement, only pure dread, and nervousness. With her stomach turning with anxiety. She felt like she was going to throw up all over the magnificent Rainbow bridge she and King Laufey were now walking across, along with a few other Asgardian soldiers who were escorting them.

Estrid tried to focus on her surroundings, in an attempt to distract herself from vomiting. Looking around, she noticed just how breathtaking Asgard was. She looked forward to exploring more of the beautiful city and its grand palace, which could be seen in all its golden glory from her spot on the Rainbow Bridge. Asgard was far more pleasant to look at then the cold, white and dull vast lands Estrid was so familiar with on her home planet. There was so much colour and life, it was all so overwhelming to Estrid. The sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue. Large and strange-looking birds, Estrid had never seen before, flew high above her head. She stared at them in a hypnotic state and they soared together in a cluster of white. The rushing water that surrounded them was crystal clear, and she imagined herself swimming and diving below deep into its depth, searching for what other alien species were home to Asgard.

Asgard was everything Jotennheim wasn't, and Estrid was thankful for it, although it had been hard leaving her home, she was at least excited to experience another world other than her own for a while.

Estrid's thoughts snapped back to the reality of the day's events when she noticed King Laufey give her a threatening look as they neared the city. She was to act on her best behavior, she had been given explicit orders from her King to play the role of the perfect bride-to-be to Prince Loki. And to do everything in her power to gain the rest of the Royal families trust, if she didn't… She knew the dire consequences she would have to pay. That Morning King Laufey made it clear that if she were to fail her mission, her Mother would perish, along with her closest friends. And Estrid would never be able to return home, she would be exiled from Jotunheim, forever.

Recalling her morning discussion with her King, brought tears to her eyes. She felt the crushing weight of the world on her shoulders, and she knew there was nothing she could do to ease the pressure, relife would only be given to her when her mission was successfully completed. Estrid felt like Laufeys puppet a pathetic puppet he held menacingly tight by the strings, pulling and pushing her to do his sinister bidding. As powerful and dangerous the little Frost Giant was, she felt completely helpless for the first time in her life.

Time passed agonizingly slow, during their long walk to the Palaces gates, but they had finally arrived. It took everything in Estrid not to fall to the glimmering palace steps in a heaping bundle of nerves when she heard one of the guard's state that they would be making their way to the Throne room now. His Majesty King Odin and Prince Loki would be waiting inside to welcome them. Estrids thought ran a mile a minute and she could hardly contain herself, faintly taking her next step up the palace stairs which led to the palace's entrance. Estrids vision went black for a moment and before she knew it she could feel herself falling weightlessly to the ground. Before she could hit the hard steps below, she felt herself being caught by a guard who was walking closely behind her. The scene Estrid was causing had made Laufey's large body begin to tense up and his fists were tightly balled by his sides.

"Are you alright Miss? Do you need something, water perhaps?" She heard the kind guard ask her. She fully came to once again and looked hazily at the concerned faces around her. Her eyes stopped and focused on Laufey's expression. His blood-red eyes gave her a stern, warning look that made her quickly steady and collect herself, she tried to brush off her little fainting spell as nothing.

"I thank you, but I assure you I am fine. I'm not used to this weather." Estrid nervously laughed, while placing a hand to her forehead. "I'm not accustomed to such warm air. I'm sure I will get used to it soon." Estrid explained while forcing an awkward smile. Laufey relaxed.

"Yes, I can imagine everything must be so different for you hear, must be a bit of a shock" The guard who had caught her said, giving her a warm smile.

She just nodded. Everything had indeed been different, even the mannerism of Asgards guards, they were kind and friendly. Their humor and good nature helped calm Estrids nerves. The kind guard offered Estrid his arm to take, in case she decided to take another fall. Estrid thanked the guard and accepted his caring gesture.

Entering the palace Estrid was left in pure amazement at the sights around her. She noticed everything had been the colour of gold. There were massive ornate pillars that lined the Palaces grand hallway, the floor was spotless and was nearly blinding from the light of the sun, that spilled its warm and bright rays of sunlight through the many windows. There were magnificent statues carved from rock, she assumed to be monuments of Asgards past rulers, ancestors to the Royal family. Nearing the end of the hallway Estrid noticed a large Throne and if it wasn't for the guard who's arm she still had ahold of, she would have stopped dead in her tracks right there and then in astonishment. Estrid's midnight blue eyes widened, she didn't have to be told which Prince had been Loki, she knew right away. Her gut instinct and a strange feeling that brewed within her, told her it was _him._ She could hardly process that she was now finally staring at her future husband… The man she would have to lie to and betray for the good of her own vile King. She felt a sting of guilt pass through her.

Loki, standing alongside his beloved brother Thor, could not believe what was right in front of his own two eyes. She's not a Giant… She's just. Blue. Loki thought to himself in confusion. How could this be? How could a Frost Giant be smaller than himself? Something was definitely wrong and Loki started to wonder if this was all just an odd prank, a taste of his own medicine. Studying the strange creature a little closer he noticed that there was no denying she had a unique and bizarre beauty about her, like nothing he had seen before. Her skin was as blue as a Sapphire. Her hair fell neatly just below her knees in waves of chestnut brown. Her delicate yet strong broad shoulders, the shoulders of a mighty warrior. Were fully exposed, and the curve of her breasts peaked their way just above the scooping neckline of her floor-length gown. She had already looked the part of Asgardian Royalty. Estrid was nothing like the average looking woman on Asgard, and Loki found her appearance unexpectedly attractive. Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Thor give him a discrete nudge to his arm.

"For some reason, I thought she would be… Taller. You know, like a Giant? You think it's some sort of birth defect, perhaps?" Thor chuckled inappropriately, which caught the attention of their Mother Frigga. Giving Thor a stern look, Thor knew to smarten up and save his joking for later when the meeting was over. Loki said nothing and just ignored his brother's remark. Training his gaze back towards Estrid he noticed the small group walking towards them come to a halt.

"Your Highness. Presenting, King Laufey of Jotunheim and Miss Estrid, warrior of Jotunheim." One of the guards loudly stated before giving a small bow, the others followed suit.

This was Loki and the others queue to make their way down to politely greet Both the imposing King Laufey and Estrid. The Guards then backed away from the two, to leave them in the company of Agard's Royals. Estrid swallowed hard and took a deep breath before the tall and slender man stood before her. Estrid's mind went completely blank and she stood there awkwardly looking up at Loki, seeing his piercing emerald eyes stare back at her was all too much and she feared she would fall faint yet again. Stay strong Estrid, be brave, she told herself.

"King Laufey. Estrid. I am pleased to have you here with us today. Welcome to the Kingdom of Asgard." King Odin started, with his scepter proudly by his side. "It has been many years since we have been in the presence of one another, King Laufey. I hope that we may look past our differences now, and focus on the uniting of our Kingdoms through Estrid and," he looked to his son on the right of him, "My Son, Loki. Welcome to Asgard young lady, I hope you will find everything to your liking. Please also meet my Wife and Queen Frigga, My firstborn, Thor and of course." Odin finished, motioning towards Loki. All three gave King Laufey and Estrid a low bow, Laufey and Estrid did the same back. Odin carefully studied Estrid, his mind traveling back a thousand years prior to when he had first met her and her mother, Lady Gunhild, along with Loki. He thought he would never see the day when the two young Frost Giants would once again be united, and arranged to be married. It was very peculiar, how fate worked, Odin thought to himself.

"Thank you." King Laufey replied."I am pleased that Jotunnheim will once again have the friendship and protection from our neighboring realm. Though having no children of my own '' Laufey lied through his teeth, not even acknowledging his real child, who was standing only feet away from him. Frigga bowed her head and tried hard to hide her sorrow from Laufey's comment, her heart aching with guilt and remorse for her Loki. "Estrid has always been like a daughter to me. I believe she will be the perfect wife for Prince Loki. Estrid is now property of Asgard. She will forever be a respected and most faithful ally to your kingdom, I can assure you that." The coldness in Laufey's voice and manner was almost enough to freeze the entire palace hallway. He was unloving and cruel, his words made her squirm and Estrid almost rolled her eyes in response to his remark. If only King Odin could see through his wicked lies.

Laufey discreetly glanced over at Loki, this was the first time he had ever laid eyes upon him. He felt no happiness or a sense of pride from his son. He was only thankful Odin had taken the little pathetic looking bastard off of his hands, long ago. Laufey, comparing Loki to the God of Thunder, Thor, could tell that there would be no competition as to which Brother would ascend to the throne. Loki never grew up to be Jotunheims king, and Laufey knew he most certainly would never rise to the Throne as Asgards ruler, either.

"Of course." Odin nodded. "King Laufey if you will, would you please follow me to the palaces war room. I wish to speak with you further about this betrothal and our future peace treaty. Please say you will make your presence at tonight's feast, we have prepared a wonderful dinner in celebration of yours and Estrid arrival today. I wish for us to properly make amends for our world's past conflicts." Odin offered graciously, Laufey nodded and agreed to Odin's invitation.

"Please make yourself acquainted with my wife and sons, Estrid. We will join you later at tonight's feast. A servant will be with you shortly to show you to your chambers. I appreciate your being here, I look forward to having you part of our family. Until then…" The white-bearded King finished. Estrid couldn't help but stare at Odin's silver filigree eyepatch, she wondered what sort of gruesome battle he had been apart of to receive such a ghastly wound. Noticing her rude behavior, she decided to stop staring and answer the awaiting King.

"I thank you, kindly my King. I am very thankful to be staying in such a lavish and beautiful palace. I'm more than certain that my stay here will be most agreeable." Estrid answered with a large grin, this time her smile hadn't been forced. She had felt a genuine excitement to be staying in a city and palace as gorgeous as Asgards. Estrid watched as both Kings departed herself and the others, leaving her with Thor, Frigga, and Loki, alone…


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Acquainted

Estrid was quickly taken aback and didn't know what to do with herself when she felt Queen Frigga take her into a warm embrace. Instead of backing away, Estrid decided to hesitantly wrap her arms around the small of the Queens back and enjoy the loving and extremely friendly action. Compared to that evil Bitch Queen Yrsa, Frigga was most certainly a breath of fresh air, Estrid thought to herself. Finally releasing the embrace, Frigga took Estrid shoulders in her hands.

"Welcome to our home, my dear child. We have been eagerly expecting your arrival for weeks now. I have a feeling you will be the perfect match for my son Loki. He is happy to have you here as much as the rest of us do. Isn't that right Loki?" Frigga glanced back at Loki, who stood there rather uninterested beside Thor, wondering if he should step in and say something or continue to keep his distance.

The Trickster, noticed Thor raise a brown and gave him a look of encouragement. Taking it as a sign, Loki decided to make a move, in order to break the uncomfortable tension. Frigga took a few steps back so her son could properly greet her. It was only then when Estrid saw Loki's intimidating green eyes staring directly into her own, that she felt her mind go blank. She was concerned she would fall faint once again, at any given moment.

"Dear Lady Estrid." he started, with a low voice which was as cold as ice. His tone made Estrid stiffen in her spot, he did not greet with the same warmth and affection his Mother had. Loki glancing towards his mother, her lips formed a frown and she stared at him with a look of disapproval, that warned him to be on his best behavior in the presence of his future wife.

"I am glad your trip to Asgard was agreeable. I take if you have never traveled by way of a Bifrost like ours before, have you? It can take some getting used to." Loki enquired, choosing to say the first thing that popped up in his mind.

Estrid noticed he still had a hold of her hand. Loosening her grip and quickly retrieving her hand back to her side, Loki noticed her discomfort and awkwardness and could help but give a small smirk.

"It was an experience. We Jotuns travel by portholes or secret caverns which lead to different worlds. The Bifrost was incredible, fast and almost nauseating. But I survived." Estrid gave out a small chuckle to herself."And I assume that is your brother, Thor, the mighty God of Thunder. I've heard many tales about you. A shame I have not had the opportunity to face you myself." She said playfully with a laugh.

Loki bowed his head and sighed, Thor could not go unnoticed and praised by anyone for more than a couple of minutes and it drove Loki insane with jealousy and annoyance. He would once again have to disappear back in the depths of the shadows while Thor would boast about the many battles he has faced.

"Ha, ha!" Thor winked and walked a couple of steps towards her. His confidence and cockiness were more than evident to Estrid, but he seemed friendly enough. "Well I am very flattered, perhaps you can tell me all the tales you've heard, over tonight's feast! Your strengths and powers have not gone unnoticed, as well Estrid. Perhaps we can battle one another, we can put your true power to the test."

Estrid nodded her head and gave a large smile in agreement, the chance at being able to display her powers to the God of Thunder thrilled her to no end. He would be a worthy opponent indeed.

"I shall warn you though, God of Thunder, you have never faced an enemy like me before," Estrid said tartly.

"Perhaps. But you shall not fight as my enemy Estrid, not anymore. You shall fight me as my sister, an ally." The large blonde-haired man smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Estrid responded. She let her eyes wander until they met Loki who stood a few feet away from her, his hands were carefully placed behind his back and his thin lips were tightly pursed together. Though only being acquainted with Loki, she could sense there was something troubling him. He looked stiff, and his eyes were fixed towards the floor beneath him.

"Queen Frigga," Estird started, Frigga awaited the young girl's response."If it is not too much trouble. Would you allow Prince Loki to perhaps escort me around the palace? I wish to be more acquainted with my future husband." Estrid asked. Loki was surprised by this, he was convinced that her interest had already been taken by his older brother, she had seemed much more excited and confident in his presence than she had been with himself.

"Of course, Estrid I think that is a wonderful idea. Don't be too long with her now, Loki. I have others who wish to meet with her. Enjoy yourselves, and be sure to show Estid Asgards gardens." Frigga looked towards Estrid, "I know you will love it, the flowers are breathtaking, it is a sight to behold indeed." Frigga suggested Estrid looked forward to viewing what the palace and its grounds had to offer.

"I'm sure I will, my Queen. Thank you. May I ask who I am meeting later?"

"Members of the Asynjur," Frigga stated, Estrid had a look of confusion, her eyebrows furrowed tightly together.

"The.. Asynjur? Forgive me but I have never heard of such a thing before. Are they part of the Royal Court?"

"The Asynjur is my Royal Handmaidens, made up of Asgards most celebrated Goddesses." Frigga noticed Estrids body become tense, "You must not be intimidated by their presence Estrid, they will welcome you with open arms and love, just as we have. Now go on and get acquainted with the Palace, I will meet you two back here in the Throne room before tonight's great Feast." Frigga turned to Thor and called him to follow her out of the Throne room, so Loki and Estrid could have some privacy and time to get to know one another a little more intimately. Before following his mother out of the Throne room, Thor turned to Estrid.

"It was very nice meeting you Lady Estrid, I will see you later tonight where I will introduce you to my friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, they are Asgards finest warriors." Thor paused and leaned towards her, bringing his voice into a small whisper. "Don't let my brother pull any of his nasty tricks with you while we are gone, he is after all the God of Mischief." Thor smiled and winked towards Loki.

Judging by the amusement on Thor's face and the impudent wink he threw him, he knew whatever Thor said to Estrid was clearly about him. Frigga standing in the doorway which glowed brightly behind her from the late afternoon's sun, eagerly awaited Thor to accompany her by her side.

"Thank you for the warning, Prince Thor," Estrid whispered back with a small giggle.

Thor gave a small playful bow to Estrid before leaving the room. Estrid stood staring at the doorway where Thor and Frigga had disappeared through and was hesitant to turn around to face Loki.

She couldn't be certain, but she had a feeling Loki was the total opposite of his outgoing brother. He was reserved, mysterious and quiet. The painful silence between them made her almost regret offering to the great Queen that Loki escorted her around.

Deciding enough was enough, she turned to face the tall, thin brooding man who looked at her with inquisitive eyes. He was studying her further, and this made Estrid feel extremely vulnerable under his gaze. What is he thinking? She thought to herself.

"I know I must come off as a bit of a shock," Estrid started. "Being what I am and such. I most certainly did not go unnoticed while walking through the city's streets to reach the palace. King Laufey and I were quite the spectacles, him a little more than I of course. His intimidating presence strikes fear in many, even with our own people back on Jotunheim. Me, however, not so much, until I am in action, however." Estrid joked with a smile and a quiet laugh full of uncertainty.

She tried to be as friendly as she possibly could. Loki unclasped his hands from behind his back and let his long arms dangle and sway by his sides.

"You _are_ rather terrifying to look at." Loki bluntly admitted, he almost let out a laugh when he noticed a look of anger creep into the eyes of the blue woman. Loki could tell there was more to Estrid than met the eye. A mighty and confident warrior like herself had no reason to be as shy and timid as she had been, in his presence. Of course, Loki had no idea her ever-present nervousness stemmed from the pressure, fear, and guilt that rested on her shoulders, created by King Laufey and his despicable plan.

"I beg your pardon." Estrid sneered, trying her best to hide her rising anger, from Loki's insult. With her hands on her hips and her jaw clenched tightly together, she walked towards him assuringly, so they were only mere inches apart.

"I don't believe I need to repeat myself. You heard what I said. I don't mean terrifying in the sense that you are hideous. Just. Different. Strikingly different. I've seen many creatures before that live within the rest of the nine realms. But nothing looks the way you do. You possess the skin of a Frost Giant, but it's evident your height is lacking. Why were you born the way you were? I thought Jotuns like you were only mere legends, it seems you prove otherwise." Loki explained. He was now circling her like a predator stalking its prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Estrid, followed Loki's movements so she never lost eye contact with him.

"What legends do you speak of?-" Estrid stopped spinning in her spot and took a few steps back from Loki. "Can you stop that? You know acting like this in front of your betrothed isn't making a good impression on your part." Estrid retorted, hoping he would stop.

Loki obliged and decided to stop before she became even more vexed with his behavior.

"Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief, regaining her posture. She stood up straight and crossed her velvet-clad arms in front of her petite chest. "Now would you please enlighten me on what this legend is that you speak of? And why it was never brought to my attention before."

"Perhaps if you took the time to read more, you would know what I'm talking about." Loki retorted arrogantly. Estrid decided to ignore his little remark, Prince Loki was most certainly proving his reputation the Dwarf brothers in Svartalfheim had given him, to be true. Condescending and arrogant...How unfortunate.

"Every couple thousand or so years, two babies of Jotun blood are born, yet do not possess the same stature of a Jotun Giant. These babies, 'Hinir Smáu' simple meaning 'Tiny Ones' are usually cast away or murdered by their Jotun parents, purely because they believe Jotun children who are born as yourself were, should be executed rather than live alongside their race, due to their evident differences. You were spared... " Loki trailed off, wondering how and why on earth she was spared her life, what was so special about her?

Unless… A thought crossed his mind. Estrid said nothing and continued to listen with great interest. "The first and the only known 'Hinir Smáu' to survive, lived almost more than a million years ago. Their names were 'öflugur' and 'þjálfaður' a boy and a girl. They were known to have incredible power, and when together they were unstoppable."

"What happened to them? How is it possible that I have gone for so long without hearing such a tale." Estrid threw her arms down by her side in disbelief, her full lips slightly agate, that Loki now couldn't help but glance towards.

"Well. You did say that you wished for me to escort you around Asgards palace. So why don't we take a little visit down to the palace's Library? There is a book or two somewhere among the thousands of others, that is all about your kind. I'm very surprised that no one has ever mentioned Jotunheims history to you. Though your planet, being the unsightly, desolate cold rock it is, has quite an interesting past and lore, I will admit." Lok told her.

Though casting her yet again, another blunt insult. Estrid noticed Loki's interest peak at the mere mention of the palaces Library. She recognized a different air about him. He had quickly gone from bored and uninterested, too eager and his green eyes full of enthusiasm.

"Look, my Prince. I understand that Jotunheim may not be as grand and pleasant to look at compared to your own." She momentarily with shame cast her eyes away from Loki and gave a small frown. She hoped he would not take note of it. "And I may not look as beautiful as the ladies you are used to seeing… But I ask that you respect both I and my home realm. Do you understand? I will not tolerate these insults." Estrid sternly asked, crossing her arms once again in front of her.

Loki nodded his head respectfully and looked at her with amusement. He meant no disrespect to her, he had only been telling the truth. Out of all the nine realms, Jotunheim most certainly was not at the top of the list for being known for its outstanding beauty.

"My apologies my Lady. It was not my intention to hurt you, but I'm-"

"You're a Prince.." Estrid blurted out before he could finish his sentence. Loki furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his long thin nose.

"What's that supposed to mean," He asked defensively. Estrid just smiled and decided to mimic Loki, she carefully began rotating around him.

"You're a Prince, you are of a higher authority to Asgard and its people." Estrid pulled her long hair over her shoulder and began to twirl her fingers through her soft, fresh tresses. While making her drawn-out laps around Loki, she decided to take in his form. She admired his thin frame. He was most certainly thinner, compared to the large, muscular and bulky men on Jotunheim, and to even his own brother, Thor. But Estrid didn't mind, in fact, she preferred it. It suited him. He reminded her of a fox, with his slender body, intense eyes, and an unmistakably beautiful, yet cunning face.

"You believe you are above everyone else and because you think that, you have an attitude, a huge ego, and an arrogance about you."

Loki scoffed, slightly tossing his head back.

"And how did you manage to gather all that, so quickly?" He curled his lip and let his eyes meet hers, that stared back at him coyly

"You may say I have a talent with reading certain people, or perhaps you just don't hear yourself when you speak.." She drawled, never stopping her slow circling pace. Her devious tone and the way she let her eyes flicker playfully towards him, sent chills through his body.

Unexpectedly, Loki shot out his hand and grabbed her small wrist, urging her to stop before him. She gave out a small gasp when she felt him tug on her wrist, pulling her forward and causing her to stumble into him. She let a hand rest against his leather-clad chest, the material creaking under her touch.

"Oh really? Well, I'm flattered that I've given you such an agreeable impression of myself, I can't say you are entirely inaccurate. But I prefer to look at those qualities you've listed off to me, as self-assured confidence." Loki explained, a few strands from his long perfectly slicked back, black hair came loose and now hung in front of his face.

Slightly swaying from side to side, moving with every breath he took. Their closeness to one another made Estid feel flush and faint, but she did not dare pull away, she refused to. As uncomfortable as she felt, she could sense a wave of excitement rush through her. This was the first time Estrid had been so close to another man, who wasn't a friend of hers.

"The kind of confidence that will be needed to perhaps rule Asgard one day, my Prince?" Estrids eyes glimmered as she brought her voice into a hushed whisper.

Loki dropped his hand to his side and took a step backward, making Estrid silently miss the feeling of his leather chest under her hand and the warm and spicy scent of his cologne that pleasantly filled her nostrils. Loki's face softened, before contorting into an obvious look of displeasure mixed with hidden disappointment.

"I'm sorry. Have I offended you, my Prince? If I said something please tell me." She insisted while taking a few steps towards him, closing the gap once again between them. Estrid didn't understand why she cared so much that she had possibly offended the prince, he certainly had cared a less if he offended her.

"No I assure you, you said nothing wrong, Lady Estrid. Why don't we make our way to the Library now? There is much for you to explore here, in the palace. The feast will be starting in an hour or two and I want to make sure you have been properly shown around." He grinned, trying his best to play off his true feelings, so Estrid wouldn't ask questions or continue to press him on the subject.

Nodding her head, and knitting her hands together in front of her, she followed beside Loki. Loki, careful of the space between them, kept his distance. He had felt that they were already getting a little too friendly and carried away with one another, physically. And he did not want Estrid to think he was trying to make inappropriate advances towards her, although he could not deny that only moments ago, he had felt a strange sense of arousal from the weight of her body against his.


	8. Chapter 8: Tricks and Magic

"I greatly look forward to seeing this Library you speak of. In Jotunheim, our King does not see the need or importance of books. Our library I assume is much more barren compared to Asgards. Do you think I would be allowed to take a few books of my liking back to my chambers with me?" Estrid asked, hoping such a thing was possible.

A large smile formed her face when she noticed Loki nod his head towards her.

"Of course, and now that you will be part of our Royal family, you will be entitled to anything you seek within the palace's walls," He answered.

Loki could not help but admire her sudden look of happiness, and he hoped Estrid had shared the same passion for reading just as much as he had. No one else, in Asgards palace, besides his Mother had cared for reading as much as he had. And he thought perhaps that one day he could display to Estrid his own favorite secret collection of books he had taken from the Library and stored in his chambers, throughout the years of his youth. But he was getting ahead of himself. He instantly shook his head from the silly notion.

As if Estrid was reading his mind, she replied, "Do you enjoy reading, you seem to have a vast knowledge of Jotunheim. I can imagine that you have studied the rest of the nine realms, as well." She asked cheerfully.

Gain his trust Estrid. Act friendly. Her thoughts kept reminding her.

Estrid tried desperately to force her recurring thoughts back into the dark caverns of her mind, where she would lock them up and pray they would cease to bother her for the remainder of her tour. Estrid wanted to try and enjoy herself. But it seemed that was nearly impossible for her to do when reality hit her and she was once again reminded of her true reason for being in Asgard. Breaking her from her thoughts, she heard Loki respond in a delightful and surprising tone which had almost matched her own.

"That I do. Books have always provided me entertainment and comfort. Books transport you to another world, they open your mind and expand your knowledge. My Mother, Queen Frigga, introduced me to reading long ago. Because my mother taught me everything she knows about Magic, she always insisted that I read text upon text on sorcery and witchcraft, so that I may learn how to control and conjure my Magic abilities at will and ease." Loki proudly boasted. It was not often he had the chance to express his interests and abilities to another person like he was doing with Estrid.

"You can do magic? What kind of Magic? Can you show me?" Estrid exclaimed, she had never personally met another sorcerer in her lifetime, and the thought of Magic both greatly intrigued and excited her. Satisfaction filled Loki when he noticed how in awe Estrid had become, once learning of his special talents.

"Tell my Lady Estrid what would you like to see?" Loki softly cooed, staring down towards her with eyes that burned with mischief.

Estrid could feel her blue cheeks redden with heat, and she quickly looked away, so that she was now staring at her dress and playing with the long dangling ornate looped belt that hung loosely from her waist and hips. While looking away, Loki took that as his chance to quickly create a clone of himself and conceal his real self behind a pillar.

"I-I don't know, what can you do?"

"What _I_ can do? Or do you mean what _we _can do?" Loki schemingly questioned her, leaving her puzzled by his response.

Turning her head back in his direction she gasped loudly and covered her open mouth with a hand when she noticed not one, but two Loki's walking beside her. She stopped and studied the two, wondering how on earth he was able to do such a thing. Shifting her eyes quickly from side to side, she wondered if she had simply been seeing things.

"You're messing with my mind aren't you?" Estrid laughed, still in astonishment by what she was witnessing.

"I can assure you I'm not." a voice rang out behind Estrid. Spinning around on her heel she was met with a _third _Loki, who looked at her with the same smug look the other two had.

This was one of the most confusing and wild things Estrid had ever seen, and she could hardly wrap her head around it.

"Here, take my hand." One of the first Lokis to appear before her, said while extending his hand towards her.

Estrid stared at the Trickster God and cautiously took a few steps towards him. He could sense her apprehension and held his hand out further for her to reach and take within her own.

"I'm scared." She chuckled, "Your brother told me not to trust your tricks, and that you were the God of Mischief." She admitted, staring at Loki who now wore a grin like that of a Chesire Cats.

"Is that what he whispered to you earlier? Well, he is not wrong," Loki snickered. "But you have my word, this isn't some dirty trick. You have no reason to be scared. Here, see for yourself." Loki assured her. Estrid finally lifted her arm and let it come down gently into Loki's large palm. Expecting to be met with the feeling of his skin against hers, her hand simply went through him like and a bright buzzing aura of green enveloped his body and he disappeared before her eyes.

"Incredible" She breathed.

"It was all an illusion Lady Estrid." She heard near the shell of her ear, causing her to jump and give out a small squeal.

Turning around once more, she was standing dangerously close and face to face with the real Loki… Or was she? She couldn't be sure. Raising and eyebrows she eyed him up and down.

"And how do I know you're the _actual_ Prince Loki? Hmmm?" Estrid replied, her voice full of uncertainty and suspiciousness.

She looked down towards his hand, he offered to her once more to take. Estrid held her breath and without a second thought she took his hand, he was solid. Looking into the faces of one another, the two broke out in a burst of small laughter. With Estrid's hand still resting in Lokis, she felt an overwhelming rush of heat pass through her body. Loki noticed the look of discomfort Estrid suddenly displayed and let his other hand rest gently on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lady Estrid? Is something the matter?" Loki wondered.

She felt her legs slowly sway from side to side from underneath her dress. And her vision was becoming more and more blurry with every passing second, Loki was becoming a foggy haze in front of her. Loki's eyes widened when he noticed her own eyes roll to the back of her head, the whites of her eyes were bloodshot. Feeling her knees go weak, she let her legs go limp from underneath her. Loki quickly caught Estrid in his long arms and eased her down towards the ground. He was speechless, to what was conspiring in front of him. Was this normal for her? Something has to be wrong, he thought in a panic. Then Estrid's world around her went blank and she was left unconscious. Something took over her body and made her begin to convulse in Loki's trembling arms.

"Lady Estrid. Estrid, can you hear me?" Loki shouted she did not respond. Feeling there was nothing he could do to help her, he decided to call for help.

"Guards! Guards help, come quickly! Something is happening to Lady Estrid." He called, hoping he was loud enough for the Guards to hear him, wherever they were in the palace.

He knew they needed to get Estrid to a healer and fast. Through his rising panic and shock, Loki could not help but notice an eerie similarity between what had happened to himself only a day ago and what was happening to Estrid now...

Loki watched as a pool of ice began to form around them, no doubt from Estrid. The freezing substance spread its way further and further away from them with every passing second so that the floor of the entire hallway was being turned to ice. The room's temperature dropped drastically and Loki could see his breath emerging from his gaping mouth. Estrid continued to convulse, and the veins through her chest, shoulders, neck, and face burned a glowing red, perfectly contrasting the blue of her skin.

Feeling as if the Guards would never come to Estrids aid, Loki tried his best to stand without slipping and falling back down towards the icy floor. But as he struggled to find his footing, he noticed Estrid had quit her seizure-like fit and went limp in his arms. Relieved, Loki sat back down on the ground and gave her a gentle shake, hoping to wake her and bring her back to. Estrid's eyes slowly rolled back forward so that her magnificent blue eyes could be seen once again and Loki heard her let a long, deep breath that escaped past her lips. She looked around and wondered how she had ended up on the floor and in Loki's arms. Feeling slightly embarrassed from her vulnerable state, she shot up and threw herself off him.

"What happened? Why was I- Why were you- Gods I feel awful." Estrid said while placing her hands to her head and rubbing her temples, she had a splitting headache which made her head feel like it had been in a vice.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?-"

Loki trailed off. ", Strange. It was just the other day I-" Loki decided to stop, figuring whatever happened to him had no relevance to what had just happened to Estrid, and was not important.

What had been important, now, was getting her some proper care.

"Look" Loki pointed towards the ice around them, which now began to slowly melt.

Loki could feel the cold liquid begin to seep through the black cloth of his pants. Estrid's eyes were trained on the ice around them, she glanced at her hands then back towards the floor, wondering if she had caused the ice. Before the substance could fully melt, Loki waved his hand, the ice was gone and the soaking wet marble floors were now dry as a bone. The two remained quietly in their spots on the floor for a couple of moments. Until Loki broke the silence.

"We need to get you to a healer, Lady Estrid. They will be able to help you."

"No"

"No?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you certainly didn't seem fine to me. You should have seen yourself, you were shaking, your eyes were rolled back and then all that ice appeared around us. I fear you do not understand the seriousness of what just happened to you. Please allow me to take you to the healing room, I can show you around the palace later if you still desire." Loki urged her. He pried himself from the floor and made his way towards Estrid. Estrid took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her back up to her feet.

"No please. I can assure you I am fine now. I do not wish to see a healer, I don't want to be a problem. Besides I just got here, I would hate to _already_ be a burden" Estrid groggily replied, as if she had just awoken from a deep slumber.

Loki didn't understand why she was being so stubborn. Estrid preferred if they had continued their way towards the Library and just forgot about the whole thing. She did want to be faced with King Laufey. What if he blamed her for whatever had just occurred. Perhaps he would think she was causing problems on purpose in spite of him and his devious plan.

"Es-trid…" Loki hissed, frustrated with her unyielding manner.

Why couldn't she just agree with him?

"Lo-ki." Estrid mocked. Her face softened when she noticed how rude she was being, and she told herself to be thankful that he had shown her some care and concern for her wellbeing.

She sighed, "Please. I'm fine. If it makes you feel better I can meet with a healer after tonight's feast. You can come with me and explain to them what happened since I was unaware of what was going on." Estrid offered, hoping Loki would agree. Nodding his head, he decided not to argue with her further.

"Fine. But you should show a little more concern for your own wellbeing Lady Estrid. Who knows what-" Loki paused when he noticed something strange sitting upon the top of her breast.

Taking his long digits and brushing away whatever he thought rested on her breast, he realized he was brushing at nothing but skin. Estrid flinched and backed away under his unexpected touch.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa What are you doing?" Estrid backed away with her hands raised in front of her.

"Oh," Loki uttered, shyly. Embarrassed, he took his fingers and brushed them comically against the leather of his long green and black jacket.

Composing himself he continued "Your skin… What is that? It was never there before. It looks as though you have a strange patch there." Loki pointed out, Estrid awkwardly tucked her chin into her neck and stared down at the spot Loki had mentioned. She noticed there was a small peachy flesh-toned patch of skin. Trying to pick at the spot she noticed it did not leave.

"Well that's odd, and slightly concerning. I don't understand. It's like my skin changed its color, but only in that spot... Do you think your healers have ever seen something like this before?" Estrid asked, raising her eyes towards Loki. She noticed him give a small shrug.

"We shall find out after tonight's feast."


End file.
